Hedone
by nuniwa
Summary: Di sela-sela pekerjaan menyusahkan dan coffee break, Myungsoo jatuh cinta pada seorang barista aneh yang terus-terusan salah mengambilkan pesanannya. Myungyeol coffeeshop!au. Two-shot. sequel soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hedone.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini.

Myungsoo membenarkan letak tali selempang dari tasnya yang kelebihan muatan, ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar untuk yang kesekian kali dikarenakan e-mail yang tidak kunjung henti Ia terima. Ia seharusnya sudah berada di depan toko buku miliknya saat ini, professor dan calon kliennya pasti sudah ada disana saat ini. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini, benar-benar baik. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari terjaga semalaman untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan bangun dengan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat. Tidak terbayang olehnya jika pekerjaan satu file lagi – satu lagi – sedikit lagi akan terus berlanjut sampai ke e-mail lainnya dan e-mail yang lainnya lagi. Pada akhirya ia terjaga semalaman dan baru menutup mata selama 3 jam, beberapa menit setelah matahari terbit.

Myungsoo sempat yakin hari ini tidak akan jadi lebih buruk. Jika saja kedai kopi langganannya tidak tutup karena bangkrut dan ia terpaksa memutar jalan untuk mencari kedai kopi lain. Ia tidak sempat membaca papan nama kedai kopi tersebut dan langsung menuju antrian yang secara mengejutkan lumayan panjang. Myungsoo meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan jauh di dalam saku celananya dengan kerepotan, ranselnya yang berat menarik bagian bahu sweaternya turun dan kacamatanya melorot hampir jatuh dari batang hidungnya. Ia memeriksa dan membalas beberapa e-mail penting dari teman dan koleganya, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di depan counter.

"Ada yang bisa-"

"Kopi, satu saja." Myungsoo memotong perkataan barista atau baristo penjaga counter itu, ia memesan tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya, konsentrasinya secara penuh tertuju pada ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Kopi yang bagaimana?" laki-laki di balik counter itu bertanya lagi.

"Hanya kopi biasa, hitam, yang cepat."

"Baiklah, hanya kopi biasa, hitam, yang cepat, satu saja." Laki-laki itu menyahut, Myungsoo dapat merasakan ia mencoba menahan tawa, sesuatu yang dilakukan atau yang dikatakannya jelas sekali membuat orang itu terhibur. Ia dapat mendengar logat aneh yang jelas sekali bukan berasal dari daerah lokal Korea, kata-kata yang keluar dari lidahnya kaku tapi lancar. Seperti orang yang sudah lama berada di luar negeri dan terus bicara bahasa asing. Ia mendongak, cukup terkejut karena yang dilihatnya bukan remaja berjerawat yang sedang sedang mati-matian kerja sambilan untuk tambahan uang kuliah. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki, tinggi dengan rambut yang disisir rapih ke belakang, dapat dilihat dari senyum bisnisnya yang terlatih ia adalah orang yang terdidik. Tidak lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri, mungkin usianya tidak lebih dari 30 tahun. Laki-laki itu mengangkat satu alis yang menimbulkan gelombang seperti seorang bangsawan, senyum bisnis masih terlukis sempurna diwajahnya. Secara keseluruhan ia terlihat sombong dan menyebalkan.

Myungsoo, tanpa mau tahu lebih jauh, memutuskan ia membenci orang ini.

"Akan segera kubuatkan." Ia berkata.

Myungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat itu, dekorasinya memancarkan kesan seperti musim gugur. Furniturenya dipilih secara baik, seluruhnya berwarna gelap tetapi ada banyak dekorasi dengan warna cerah di dinding dan meja. Perpaduannya seperti musim semi yang perlahan-lahan menjadi layu. Ada tulisan 'No Laptop at breakfast hour' berwarna merah terang di salah satu dinding. Myungsoo baru saja akan mengatakan take out saat melihat si baristo mengambil gelas berwarna hijau tua yang kelihatan seperti hitam, ia mengisinya dengan kopi hitam dan menyalakan mesin foam.

"Kami tidak menyediakan layanan take out dan delivery."

"Bahkan tidak untuk orang yang sedang terburu-buru?"

"Kopi yang enak selalu pantas mendapatkan waktu untuk dinikmati." Si barista berkata, dan Myungsoo sekali lagi memeriksa ponselnya setelah mengecek jam tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras sampai merasakan sakit. Ia tidak yakin punya nyali yang cukup untuk membuat professor dan kliennya menunggu 15 menit lagi.

"Bagimana jika kau duduk dan aku akan mengantarkannya ke mejamu? Antriannya sudah mulai panjang lagi."

"Hmfh."

Myungsoo mendengus. Ia melihat daftar harga dan sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian meletakkan uang yang jumlahnya cukup untuk membayar segelas kopi yang harganya terlalu mahal dan sedikit tips. Memilih satu meja kotak dengan satu kursi yang berada di dekat jendela, Ia meletakkan ranselnya di meja kemudian mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya lagi.

Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya lagi, kali ini ia bisa merasakan rasa asin dan amis dari darah. Ia mengecapnya, tidak berusaha mengelapnya dengan tisu yang jelas-jelas tersedia di meja. Sebagai seorang penerjemah ia selalu bekerja di bawah tekanan. Seharusnya ia mengerjakannya dengan giat di tanggal-tanggal awal jauh sebelum deadline. Tapi Myungsoo sering tidak sadar akan waktu, ia adalah seorang yang selalu menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Bersantai di depan dan kelelahan di akhir. Buku yang dikerjakannya kali ini adalah sebuah buku kedokteran berbahasa Jerman. Ia menguasainya tapi tidak menyukainya. Jerman adalah bahasa paling sulit yang ia pelajari. Ia tidak ingat lagi alasan mengapa ia memilih jurusan Sastra Jerman saat kuliah.

Setelah beberapa saat si baristo menyebalkan datang dan membawakan sebuah kopi dan sebuah pastry yang asapnya masih mengepul. Barista itu meletakkan gelas hijau tua dan piring pastry itu dimeja. Myungsoo memandang pastry itu, disiram saus keju dan ditaburi daun basil, dapat dilihat jika didalamnya terdapat daging ham dan mustard. Ia mendongak melihat si barista.

"Aku tidak pesan ini." Ia berkata.

"Selalu ada pastry dan cake gratis di hari Rabu." Barista itu menunjuk papan tulis di dekat pintu masuk, tertulis jelas disana, dengan kapur berwarna pink.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ia menggenggam mug hijau itu dengan kedua tangan dan menyesapnya secara perlahan sambil berharap baristo itu segera pergi.

Myungsoo merasakannya sedikit, kemudian melihat permukaan kopi itu. Foam dengan bentuk cream yang aneh, hampir seperti daun tapi itu jelas-jelas sesuatu yang lain. Myungsoo dapat merasakan cinnamon, susu dan rasa pahit akar tumbuhan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perpaduannya sempurna, rasanya manis dengan sentuhan pahit tipis di akhir yang tidak mau menghilang dari mulutnya. Secara keseluruhan sangat enak. Tapi barista itu menyebalkan dan Myungsoo tidak ingin memberinya kepuasan dengan mengakui jika ia lumayan menyukai kopi itu.

"Aku juga tidak memesan ini." Ia berkata, nadanya datar tapi mempovokasi.

"Yah, secangkir kopi enak dapat membuat hari buruk jadi lebih baik." Barista itu masih tersenyum, jelas sekali ia terlihat bangga dengan kopi buatannya. Tapi Myungsoo tidak terkesan, ia kesal.

"Aku tidak minta yang ada susunya."

Senyum si barista tetap bertahan, tapi alisnya sedikit turun. Myungsoo diam-diam bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil membuat si barista kesal.

"Susu dapat membuatmu tenang." Ia berkata sambil mengambil tas kertas coklat untuk tempat pastry. Tulisan dengan bahasa latin menjadi hiasan yang mewah di tempat pembungkus itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kopi hitam untuk membuatku terjaga?"

"Kafein yang membuatmu terjaga, bukan warna kopinya."

"Oh." Myungsoo menggenggam cangkir kopinya lagi, menyesap dengan perlahan. Masih berharap barista itu segera pergi. Ia melirik seragamnya, kemeja coklat susu tanpa dasi dan lengan yang digulung asal-asalan sampai siku. Apron hitamnya diikat rendah dan kendor di pinggul. Myungsoo tidak bisa mengelak bahwa barista itu terlihat tampan. Ia langsung tahu jika ia mungkin manager.

"Aku tidak tahu cinnamon dapat dipadukan dengan kopi."

"Ah, jadi kau bisa merasakan kopi mu?"

Myungsoo mencoba tidak menanggapi rasa kagum dari barista yang samar-samar ia rasakan. Memang biasanya ia hanya meminum kopi pesanannya tanpa benar-benar mengecap rasanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berharga baginya daripada pekerjaan, pekerjaannya memerlukan banyak waktu, minum kopi secara perlahan membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula, yang ia butuhkan hanya kafein.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menerima pesanan pelanggan?"

"Aku selalu butuh masukan dari para klien ku, terutama yang baru pertama kali datang. Pendekatan secara personal itu penting dalam bisnis." Ia berkata dengan ringan, seolah-olah Myungsoo tidak baru saja mengejek kopi buatannya.

"Klien? Memangnya kau seorang dokter? Pengacara?"

Myungsoo berharap setelah ini ia dapat menyelinap pergi tanpa ketahuan, ia mulai merasa menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada barista sementara si barista tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali melakukan pekerjaannya secara sopan. Tentunya ia bukan satu-satunya pelanggan kasar yang belum sepenuhnya bangun kan? Banyak orang yang begadang dan jadi kasar dipagi hari.

"Ahli bedah dan seorang psikiater saat sibuk."

"Hm, lebih sedikit darah dan air mata saat menjadi barista." Myungsoo telah menghabiskan setengah kopinya, ia punya 10 menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan kopi itu kemudian pergi.

"Dan lebih banyak ucapan terimakasih."

Barista itu tersenyum.

Myungsoo merasa tersindir. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan juga rasa dipermalukan. Ia menyelesaikan kopinya dan mengambil pastry dan ranselnya dari meja.

"Terima kasih." Ia berkata sambil bergegas pergi dari kedai kopi dan barista aneh itu.

"Kembalilah kapan saja, dan aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang menbuatmu terkesan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungyeol selalu berusaha mengerjakan segala hal dengan passion, seberapapun ia benci dengan hal itu. Contohnya saja kedai kopi ini, buka pukul 07:30 pagi sampai jam 10:00 malam di hari biasa dan tutup pukul 5 sore di hari Jum'at. Berawal dari hobi memasak dan travellingnya ia berhasil mengembangkan kedai kopi tersembunyi di pinggir jalan menjadi salah satu kedai kopi paling high-end yang terkenal. Butuh waktu memang, tapi Sungyeol adalah seorang pria yang sabar. Ia percaya semakin lama menunggu maka akan semakin manis hasilnya. Ia selalu berusaha membuat kejutan setiap hari, hal itu menjadi salah satu daya tarik café miliknya. Hari Senin pagi cake dan mousse dengan cita rasa pahit yang sulit dilupakan di hidangkan dengan warna-warna dan bentuk cerah yang manis, membuat orang merasa takjub sekaligus tertipu dengan penampilannya. Hari Selasa pagi sandwich disajikan dengan daging asap dan potongan-potongan sayuran yang sempurna, Sungyeol juga menyediakan frappe dan juice. Beberapa orang sulit menerima kopi di pagi hari sebagai teman sarapannya. Sebelum jam makan siang di hari Rabu, Sungyeol memutuskan memanjakan 'klien' atau kostumernya dengan pastry dan cake gratis. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan kedua dish ini, hanya saja mereka gratis, dan Sungyeol membuatnya dari bahan murah tapi menghasilkan rasa yang tidak kalah enaknya dengan dish buatannya yang lain. Hari kamis malam adalah harinya coklat, Sungyeol yang sering berada di luar negeri untuk praktek selalu menyempatkan untuk berkeliling mencari coklat dengan rasa unik sekaligus mencari bahan campuran yang pas untuk kopinya. Cupcake dan muffin coklat adalah bintang utama di hari ini. Mereka mudah dibuat dan dapat disimpan di lemari es sampai hari Jum'at pagi. Melihat etalase kue nya kosong jauh sebelum cafe tutup memberikan kepuasan sendiri baginya.

Sungyeol sendiri juga sering mendapat kejutan dari kostumernya, dan hari ini kejutan itu didapatkan dari seorang laki-laki dengan sweater dan ransel yang kelihatannya sama beratnya dengan saat terakhir bertemu. Sudah dua hari ia tidak melihatnya, saat pertama kali bertatap muka di café dua hari yang lalu Sungyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya kedalam gravitasi milik laki-laki itu. Dia begitu terfokus dengan dunianya, tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus tertarik kearahnya. Sungyeol sudah terbiasa melihat orang yang buru-buru di pagi hari, normalnya mereka akan minum kopi dan sarapan dengan tergesa. Melahap segala yang ada di hadapan mereka tanpa mengecap rasanya. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa melihat orang yang buru-buru di siang hari. Saat itu laki-laki dengan kacamata itu terlihat berantakan. Tasnya tidak di tutup dengan benar, Sungyeol dapat melihat beberapa buku dan laptop hampir jatuh saat ia mencoba mengambil posel miliknya. Kacamatnya melorot sampai ke ujung batang hidung, dan rambutnya terlihat seperti tidak di sisir selama satu bulan, Sungyeol bahkan yakin dia tidak pernah menyisir rambutnya. Jika dilihat, dia jelas sekali bukan seorang karyawan, seorang pekerja formal tidak mungkin berangkat kerja dengan sweater, skinny jeans, dan converse hitam kotor yang warnanya hampir pudar. Laki-laki itu menuju ke counter sementara Sungyeol berusaha memasang senyum bisnisnya kembali. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang tenang dan terkendali di setiap kesempatan.

"Uhm, hi." Dia tidak langsung memesan, fakta itu yang pertama kali muncul di pikiran Sungyeol saat Myungsoo membuka mulutnya. Akan ada percakapan menarik hari ini, Sungyeol membatin.

"Selamat siang, aku percaya kau kesini untuk memesan 'kopi biasa' lagi, benar?"

"Aku, iya, bisa kau lakukan itu? Hanya kopi biasa?"

Sungyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya, hari ini ia memakai warna biru pucat yang kelihatan hampir seperti putih, dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Ia mengambil salah satu mug dan mengelapnya hanya untuk atraksi belaka, Sungyeol tahu beberapa orang menganggapnya seksi dan sensual saat melakukan itu. Ia sejujurnya tidak mengerti bagaimana mengelap gelas dapat membuat seorang pria terlihat seksi, tapi yang jelas ia menyukai perhatian.

Myungsoo menelan ludah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, kebiasaan buruk yang entah bagaimana ia adaptasi dari mantan pacarnya. Myungsoo tidak bisa memungkiri, si barista mempunyai wajah yang tampannya tidak manusiawi, tubuhnya tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan otot yang kentara tapi tidak berlebihan. Sejak bicara padanya dua hari yang lalu Myungsoo mendapati fakta bahwa si barista bicara dengan cara yang terlatih dan hati-hati, logat bicaranya yang aneh entah bagaimana beriringan dengan suaranya, membuat si barista menjadi lebih menarik. Hampir tidak ada kekurangan. Jika saja mereka dulu satu sekolah Myungsoo pasti sudah membencinya.

"Dan, uhm, sesuatu untuk sarapan mungkin? Aku biasanya membuat makananku sendiri, tapi hari ini rasanya aku ingin mentraktir diriku sendiri."

"Sarapan?" Sungyeol bertanya, ia mengira-ngira apa menu makanan yang cukup ringan namun cocok dijadikan menu sarapan pada pukul 11:30 siang.

"Aku tahu ini waktu yang terlambat untuk sarapan, buatkan saja sesuatu yang mudah. Aku- aku akan makan apapun yang kau hidangkan."

Sungyeol menimbang-nimbang, mungkin pasta adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ringan tapi cukup untuk membuat puas. Tuna pasta sauce with linguine dan untuk pendampingnya Sungyeol berfikir untuk membuatkan kopi spesial yang bahkan belum ia tambahkan dalam menu.

"Apa kau mau kopimu dihidangkan sesudah makan?"

"Uh, tidak."

"Baiklah, silahkan pilih meja dan aku akan mengantarkannya untukmu."

Myungsoo mengangguk, ia memilih meja di pojok ruangan dengan dua kursi dan meja bulat yang sekiranya muat untuk sebuah piring saji dan laptop jika ia cukup hati-hati. Kliennya kali ini khusus membayarnya tiga kali lipat untuk mencari buku _Moby-dick, Moby-dick_ edisi pertama yang hanya tersisa 6 buah di dunia, ditambah biaya pencarian dan 10% tambahan lagi jika ia berhasil mendapatkannya dengan kondisi yang masih mulus. Myungsoo tergiur dengan jumlah uangnya, tapi itu artinya ia akan berakhir dengan dua pekerjaan dan lebih sedikit waktu tidur. Masih ada buku kedokteran lain yang harus ia terjemahkan dan ugh Bahasa Jerman.

Ia mengeluarkan laptop dan mulai mengecek e-mail, beberapa menit setelah e-mail ke 23 Sengyeol berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan piring dan mug, dibawakan dengan nampan dan dengan keseimbangan yang Myungsoo tidak akan mungkin bisa menguasainya. Sungyeol meletakkan mug dan sepiring pasta dan juga sebuah muffin yang lagi-lagi Myungsoo tidak pernah memesannya.

"Cobalah kopinya dulu, kujamin akan serasih dengan pasta itu."

"Terima kasih." Myungsoo berkata dengan sopan. Lagi-lagi berharap agar Sungyeol segera pergi. Myungsoo menyesal ia jarang ke gereja, sekarang si barista itu malah duduk di kursi di hadapannya masih dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Uh, bukankah pendekatan personal pada objek-objek lain juga penting?" Ia berkata, mencoba meletakkan sebanyak mungkin petunjuk bahwa kehadiran Sungyeol sedang tidak diterima saat ini.

"Memang, tapi hari Jum'at antara pukul 10 sampai kami tutup adalah hari yang benar-benar lenggang."

Myungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, dan memang benar café itu terlihat lebih sepi daripada saat ia terakhir kesini. Ia menggenggam mug merah bata dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan, mengangkatnya hingga ke ujung bibir dan meniupnya pelan, takut akan membakar rongga mulutnya sendiri jika ia tergesa-gesa meminumnya.

"Tidak ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku sedang mengambil cuti. Minumlah, coba rasakan."

Myungsoo menurutinya, ia menyesap perlahan setelah memperhatikan warna kopi itu. Coklat seperti lumpur. Tapi aromanya benar-benar kaya. Ia menebak pasti Sungyeol menambahkan susu dan cream lagi seperti yang waktu itu. Tegukkan pertama, ia membiarkan cairan kopi memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan menenggelamkan lidahnya. Aromanya pahit namun rasanya manis seperti dari gula yang terbakar dan teksturnya sedikit kental namun mudah ditelan. Myungsoo tidak dapat menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang tepat mengenai tekstur kopi itu, yang jelas dia tidak menggunakan susu. Sungyeol tidak menambahkan susu ataupun cream. Saat ia menelannya ada sedikit rasa pedas yang tertinggal di mulutnya, hanya sedikit, langsung menghilang dengan sapuhan singkat dari ludahnya. Ia tidak pernah minum kopi dengan cita rasa pedas seperti ini. ia tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar saat cairan kopi itu telah menghilang dari rongga mulutnya. Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Myungsoo berpura-pura tidak merasa malu dan mencoba mamakai topeng percaya diri yang ia tahu tidak ia miliki.

"Uhm, wow." Myungsoo berkata takjub sambil memandang Sungyeol di hadapannya. Si barista sendiri hanya tersenyum nakal sambil menaikkan satu alis. Menunggu Myungsoo menyebutkan kata lainnya.

"Aku tidak merasakan susu dan ada rasa pedas, aku tidak pernah menemukan kopi yang meninggalkan rasa pedas sebelumnya. Siapa yang tahu, ternyata aku membutuhkan ini."

"Telur." Sungyeol berkata singkat.

"Telur?"

"Putih telur." Baiklah, Myungsoo membatin, bukan _milky coffee_ tapi _eggy coffee._

"Aku ingat kau berkata tidak suka susu, dan putih telur merupakan alternatif untuk penggantinya. Butuh perebusan yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkan amis dari putih telur. Rasa pedas yang kau rasakan aku dapat dari bubuk jahe, sangat sedikit. Aku menggunakannya untuk menambahkan cita rasa dan menstabilkan rasanya. Bisa kau tebak dari mana rasa manisnya?"

Myungsoo menyesap lagi kopinya, mencoba mengecap dan mencari tahu rasanya.

"Vanilla?"

"Tepat sekali," Sungyeol menghadiahkan Myungsoo sebuah senyuman tampan yang membuat pipinya memerah seketika. "vanilla yang terlebih dahulu disangrai bersama gula sehingga menjadi karamel dengan aroma pahit."

"Tidak ada mesin kopi yang bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Aku meraciknya sendiri, mulai dari biji kopi sampai karamel, menggunakan kompor."

"Bukankah kau punya staff untuk melakukan semua itu?" Myungsoo bertanya, sesekali menyesap kopi dihadapannya.

"Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan satu-persatu proses dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Hmf, kau seorang perfeksionis ya? Aku pernah membaca sebuah sastra Inggris yang pengarangnya sangat perfeksionis. Maksudku, dia menghabiskan 4 halaman hanya untuk mendiskripsikan kondisi fisik dari karakter utama perempuan, gadis remaja berambut coklat dan bermata hazel. Itu buku yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dibaca, tidak meninggalkan kesan apapun tapi cukup menyenangkan. Tapi siapa yang mau- uhm, maaf, aku sering tidak sadar jika sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak. "

Sungyeol menyunggingkan senyum lembut, membuat Myungsoo ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam mug _eggy coffee-_ nya. Sebaliknya, ia malah menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Luka di ujung bibirnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, luka yang ia dapat ketika dia menggigitnya dengan keras saat terakhir ia berada disini.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang menyukai pekerjaannya. Kau sepertinya menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan buku."

"Aku bekerja bersama mereka."

"Ah, seorang pengarang."

"Bukan, uhm kau harap, suatu saat nanti. Tapi bukan, aku seorang penerjemah dan collector buku klasik. Juga seorang hunter disaat tertentu."

"Terdengar seperti pekerjaan yang ringan."

"Huh, tidak juga." Myungsoo tidak meneruskan penjelasannya, ia menarik piring pasta mendekat kearahnya. Ia akan memakannya sekarang, merasa satu-satunya hal yang membuat si barista ini pergi adalah dengan tidak banyak bicara dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

Sungyeol melihatnya menggulung sedikit pasta di ujung garpu dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. Kliennya yang satu ini, menurut Sungyeol, merupakan orang yang sangat menarik. Dia terlihat manis secara natural tanpa harus mencobanya. Dan saat mendengarnya mendesah karena kopi, Sungyeol merasa benar-benar harus membawa klien ini ke tempat tidurnya. Sesegera mungkin.

"Bagaimana?" Sungyeol bertanya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

"Enak," Myungsoo menjawab "walaupun tidak seistimewa pastrynya." Ia menambahkan.

"Begitu? Aku memang lebih spesialis di dessert dan pastry."

"Uh.. kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Aku punya jurnal resep masakanku sendiri, jadi ya. Dan tolong jangan tertawa."

"Huh. Menyelamatkan nyawa dan membuatkan makanan untuk mereka."

Sungyeol tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai membangun tempat ini?" Myungsoo bertanya, tidak dapat mengelak pada fakta bahwa ia menemukan kehadiran barista ini membuatnya merasa ingin terus bersamanya.

"Sangat kebetulan, berawal dari kebiasaanku yang selalu membuatkan makanan untuk teman-teman saat kuliah dulu. Kau tahu, menghafalkan setiap urat syaraf dan aliran darah tidak menyenangkan dan sangat menguras tenaga. Aku selalu mencari bahan-bahan baru untuk campuran kopi dan kue, kemudian sebelum menyadarinya aku sudah memiliki dua jurnal berisi resep."

Myungsoo mendengarkannya dengan seksama, ia baru menyadari jika selama ini mereka belum mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

"Kurasa aku berhutang nama pada sang chef."

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau harus memuji sang chef terlebih dulu dengan memberitahu namamu."

"Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo." Myungsoo berkata, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana suaranya terdengar melalui lidah kaku milik si barista.

"Lee Sungyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu Myungsoo." Myungsoo berusaha agar penisnya tidak tegang saat Sungyeol memberinya satu lagi senyuman penuh dosa. Dan namanya, Myungsoo tidak pernah menyangka bagaimana pengucapan sebuah nama dapat membuatnya tegang.

"Jadi," Sungyeol memulai lagi "apa kau benar-benar menyukai pastry ku? Atau itu hanya sebuah pujian karena kau memang tipe orang yang suka menyenangkan orang lain?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, iya itu sebuah pujian. Murni karena aku menyukainya."

"Aku juga punya sentuhan tersendiri saat mengolah daging," Sungyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Myungsoo. Wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan udara tipis, hembusan nafas hangat Sungyeol menerpa matanya dan membuatnya secara refleks mengedipkannya secara cepat. "Aku merasa kau juga harus merasakannya."

"Uhm, aku, uh, aku tidak tahu."

"Apa ada hal penting di hari Sabtu?"

"Besok? Kurasa tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan jam 7 malam?"

"Jam 7 bagus, sangat tepat."

"Baiklah." Sungyeol mengangkat laptop Myungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya membuka dokumen word kosong. Ia mengambil buku catatan kulit berwarna hitam di bawahnya dan mulai menulis nomor telepon dan alamat.

"Aku lebih suka makan malam formal, dan tolong jangan bawa apapun. Aku senang jika tamuku bisa benar-benar menikmati makanannya tanpa khawatir."

Sungyeol melongos pergi. Myungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi Ia memilih melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatnya malu. Kabur. Ia segera memasukkan buku catatan dan laptopnya ke dalam ransel tanpa mematikannya terlebih dulu. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan pipinya memanas. Lee Sungyeo, pemilik kedai kopi tampan yang baru ia temui beberapa hari ini, mengajaknya makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungyeol berjalan kembali menuju meja kasir. Ekspresi wajahnya netral meskipun di dalam hati ia merasa baru saja mendapat tiket emas untuk kepuasan. Ia memperhatikan gerakan kikuk Myungsoo dari ekor matanya, jika hanya dengan godaan seperti itu Sungyeol dapat membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga dan membuatnya menggigit bibir sampai seperti itu ia bertanya-tanya reaksi apa yang akan ia dapatkan saat membuat Myungsoo merengek dan terisak dengan air mata penuh ekstasi.

Jika Myungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak datang hari Sabtu ini, Sungyeol akan mengunjunginya di toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Seminggu lagi, dengan membawa tumblr berisi kopi dan kemungkinan sebuah cake dengan banyak cream cheese. Sungyeol sering melihatnya lewat di siang dan malam hari saat café akan tutup. Dan mungkin, ia sedikit mengikutinya. Tidak sulit menemukan tempat tinggal dan tempatnya bekerja. Sungyeol bisa saja langsung menemuinya di toko buku itu. Tapi jika begitu maka ia akan terlihat terlalu putus asa. Sungyeol lebih memilih jika Myungsoo yang datang sendiri kehadapannya, akan lebih baik lagi dalam keadaan putus ada dan sangat jatuh cinta. Akan memakan waktu lama, tapi Sungyeol adalah orang yang sabar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mangsa semenarik ini lari karena ketakutan. Ia akan benar-benar akan mengantisipasi saat dimana Myungsoo duduk di meja makannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Myungsoo tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang tertarik untuk melakukan seks dengannya tanpa ada motif tertentu. Jika diingat-ingat sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia ditemani seseorang, seorang gadis dengan rambut pixie hitam pendek yang ujungnya dicat berwarna merah saus, perpaduan yang aneh tapi entah bagaimana bisa sangat cocok dengan kepribadian gadis itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan menggairahkan di awal 30 menit pertama, gadis itu sangat menawan dan punya kemampuan bersosialisasi yang hebat. Myungsoo senang bersamanya sampai akhirnya gadis itu meminta naskah kasar dari sebuah buku terkenal yang masih jauh dari tanggal terbitnya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun," gadis itu mendesah, telapak tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak memberikan tekanan pada penisnya yang masih tertutup jeans. "Berikan padaku dan kau akan mendapatkanku." Myungsoo tidak terkejut, itu bukan yang pertama kali. Ia mencium kasar bibir gadis itu kemudian pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan bar. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melakukan seks dengan orang asing. Mungkin hanya oral sex singkat di kamar mandi tanpa menanyakan nama satu sama lain. Ia selalu memilih seseorang yang sudah setengah mabuk dan akan lebih baik jika itu laki-laki. Mereka efisien, cepat, tidak terikat dan akan berterus terang dengan motif mereka. Myungsoo menyukai hal itu.

Sungyeol membuatnya merasa seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali akan melakukan seks. Sore itu, sepulang dari toko bukunya, ia telah menggosok giginya sebanyak tiga kali. Rupanya perasaan gugup dan terlalu banyak kopi berakibat buruk pada bau mulutnya, ketika mencoba mengganti kopi dengan jus jeruk ia merasa banyak bulir jeruk yang mengganjal di sela giginya. Dan secara tidak sengaja, ia juga telah mandi sebanyak 2 kali dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, ternyata memakai terlalu banyak deodorant membuat bau badanmu aneh dan terasa tidak nyaman. Myungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka mandi pagi, ia hanya mandi sekali sesudah pulang kerja. Dua kali sehari jika sudah masuk musim panas, atau jika pada hari itu ia berkeringat berlebihan dimana hal itu sangat jarang terjadi mengingat ia hanya duduk seharian di ruang ber-ac apartemen atau toko bukunya.

Myungsoo tidak bisa memutuskan pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan. Ia merasa Sungyeol akan mengenakan pakaian formal.

 _Three-pieces-suit and maybe an aristocratic cane,_ Myungsoo membatin tapi sesegera itu juga menggelengkan kepalanya karena seberapapun kuatnya aura orang asing yang ditampilkan Sungyeol ia tetap orang biasa dari Korea dan bukan seorang bangsawan Inggris. Dan ia ingat Sungyeol tidak pincang, jadi untuk apa tongkatnya?

 _Huh, pincang…_

Pikirannya kembali ke arah seks dan pakaian. Myungsoo merasa yakin mereka akan melakukannya setelah makan malam, atau mungkin sebelum. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal, sebagian karena ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang salesman dan sebagian lagi karena lebih mudah untuk dilepaskan.

Ia mencoba graphic tee berwarna putih dengan simbol sebuah band berwarna hitam, jas abu-abu, dan celana kulit hitam ketat yang memeluk kedua kaki dan pantatnya dengan sempurna. Setelah berkaca dari berbagai sudut ia memutuskan graphic-tee membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kuliahan, ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat lagu dari band yang simbolnya tercetak di kaus tersebut, lagi pula celana kulit itu memakan terlalu banyak waktu untuk dilepaskan, ia menyadari jika Sungyeol adalah seorang over achiever yang pasti tidak akan segan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk merusak celana kulit dengan harga selangit miliknya. Lebih baik memilih yang lain. Ia melepaskan jas dan kausnya, topless hanya dengan sepasang celana kulit yang sulit dilepaskan, ia akan memilih atasan yang lain celanya bisa menunggu.

Ia mengambil sweater dari wol yang warnanya samar-samar kelihatan seperti hitam. Atau abu-abu? Abu-abu dengan gradasi hitam? Salah satu alisnya terangkat, Myungsoo tidak ingat pernah membelinya. Ia memperhatikan sebentar kemudian mencobanya. Sweater itu hangat saat dikenakan, dengan panjang sampai menyentuh pahanya dan lengan yang menutupi jari-jarinya. Ia memperhatikan bayangannya, menekuk sikunya dan mengangkat bahunya sedikit kemudian berputar sekali. Myungsoo mengedipkan matanya, jengkel. Sweater dan celana kulit itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Ia tidak mau kelihatan manis. Setelah bertahun-tahun mendapat julukan _puppy_ di sekolah menengah ia berusaha keras untuk membentuk tubuhnya agar kelihatan lebih _manly_. Myungsoo sudah setengah jalan, ia telah menyewa personal trainer dan berlangganan kartu member VIPdi gym. Tapi kuliah sangat melelahkan dan harus pergi ke gym setiap pagi membuatnya jadi malas di siang hari. Ia berhenti datang setelah 4 sesi.

Myungsoo melepaskan sweater itu, sweater yang ia yakini sebagai milik Sungjong karena Sunggyu tidak pernah memakai sweater, sedangkan Dongwoo, Dongwoo dan sweater? Dongwoo dan sesuatu yang manis? Tidak. Ewh, tidak. Ia membongkar isi lemarinya lagi dan menemukan kemeja berwarna merah maroon yang terbuat dari sutra. Myungsoo ingat dia pernah memakai ini bersama jas hitam dan celana formal untuk suatu event gala di Jepang. Ia memakai kemeja itu kemudian mulai mencari jas dan celana hitam formal yang baru ia pakai sekali. Myungsoo memperhatikan bayangannya, sudah cukup formal, ia tidak suka mengenakan dasi atau vest. Mereka merepotkan.

Kali ini Myungsoo tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan rambutnya. Mempertimbangkan antara menggunakan gel untuk menyampingkan poninya menjauhi dahi atau membiarkannya terurai. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri Ia memilih yang kedua, baru saja mengingat jika akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menyisir rambutnya dan baru menyadari ia sudah lama tidak potong rambut.

Ia memakai jasnya, kemudian mencari notebook hitam dimana Sungyeol menuliskan alamatnya. Ia menemukan tulisan jelek Sungyeol di bawah daftar belanja yang ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan pernah menulisnya. Jika tulisannya dalam alphabet sejelek ini Myungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia menulis dalam Hangeul.

 _Huh, dokter._

Ia bergegas merobek halaman tersebut, menggenggamnya asal-asalan kemudian memasukannya kedalam kantung depan celananya. Sungyeol berkata untuk tida membawa apapun, tapi Myungsoo sudah merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya kepada Sungyeol dan lagi mengingat banyaknya makanan gratis yang ia terima dari café milik Sungyeol membuatnya merasa makin kurang ajar. Ia memutuskan membawakannya sebuah buku klasik tentang pahlawan romawi, buku tersebut sudah duduk di rak paling pojok miliknya sejak lama, ia masih ingat bagaimana buku itu bisa sampai di tokonya. Itu buku yang bagus, tapi banyak orang tidak suka sesuatu yang klasik. Myungsoo berfikir Sungyeol pasti akan menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo sudah tahu jika Sungyeol adalah kaum hartawan dengan rumah besar yang dikelilingi pagar yang tinggi. Dia benar, dan tidak terlalu terkejut. Ahli bedah sendiri sudah menghasilkan banyak uang ditambah psikiater dan pemilik café? Mungkin Sungyeol mendonasikan lebih banyak uang dari hasil penjualan bukunya.

Ia turun dari mobil sambil menggenggam buku di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya merapikan jas dan kerah kemejanya yang kusut. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, meletakkannya di saku kemeja. Telapak tangannya basah karena keringat dingin dan ia rasa itu menjijikkan, Myungsoo sudah merasa nervous sejak awal perjalanan, ia sudah mengantisipasi seks dengan Sungyeol. Penisnya sempat setengah tegang di perjalanan, ia bahkan harus berhenti untuk menengangkan diri agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan meninggalkan noda buruk di pakaiannya.

Sungyeol membukakan pintu untuknya setelah ia memencet bell sebanyak dua kali.

"Myungsoo, memang sudah waktunya."

Myungsoo benar. Sungyeol benar-benar menggunakan three-pieces-suit berwarna biru gelap sementara rambutnya disisir dengan gel ke belakang, dan ugh dia tampan. Myungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau kesulitan mencari rumahku?" Sungyeol bertanya, ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Myungsoo. Hanya sentuhan ringan dengan maksud menuntunnya masuk tapi hal itu malah membuat rasa gugupnya kembali lagi.

"Uhm, tidak?" Myungsoo menjawab, ia menatap Sungyeol dengan ekspresi tidak pasti.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan?" Sungyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum menawan.

"Tidak. Tulisanmu memang sesuatu yang menimbulkan pertanyaan tapi tidak aku tidak tersesat. Aku hanya- kau tahu, tidak baik dengan waktu."

Sungyeol tertawa, ekspresinya terbuka namun tetap terkontrol. "Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi kurasa aku harus menyadarkanmu jika kau sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit. Hidangan utamanya sudah dingin, aku berfikir kau tidak akan datang."

Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya memanas. Ia datang terlambat dan baru saja menghina tulisan tangan Sungyeol.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dan, uhm, aku membawakanmu buku."

Ia menyerahkan buku bersampul coklat yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum malu, kepalanya kemudian menunduk, tidak sanggup melihat mata Sungyeol yang menatapnya dengan intens. Sungyeol kemudian memperhatikan buku itu dengan cermat kemudian membaca synopsis yang tertulis di bagian belakang.

"Jika aku tidak salah, ini sebuah prequel benar?"

Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba, dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak kenal dengan buku tersebut Sungyeol malah mengetahui jika itu sebuah prequel.

"Kau tahu buku pertamanya?"

"Aku mendapat keberuntungan mendapatkan cetakan pertamanya, masih dalam bahasa Perancis. Aku tahu sulit untuk mendapatkan ini, apa kau yakin memberikannya padaku?"

Myungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh.

"Sudah lama ada di tempatku, aku rasa tidak ada orang yang tertarik dengan buku itu."

"Begitukah? Aku rasa ini pemberian yang berharga, cukup untuk permintaan maaf akan keterlambatanmu."

Myungsoo hanya tertawa, nada bicara Sungyeol terdengar seperti gurauan, membuatnya merasa rileks.

"Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan buku langka, apa kau seorang dealer?"

"Lebih tepatnya hunter, tapi ya, hanya terkadang. Jika ada yang memintaku."

Sungyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Myungsoo, sekali lagi menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat. Jika tadi ia terlalu nervous untuk merasakannya, kini ia sudah cukup rileks untuk merasakan telapak tangan panas itu diantara bahunya kemudian turun kebawah menuju lengkungan tulang punggungnya.

"Sambil menungguku menghangatkan hidangan utamanya, kurasa aku harus menunjukkanmu ruang membacaku."

"Kurasa aku baru saja mendengar kata perpustakaan."

Sungyeol mendorong sebuah pintu besar yang kelihatan berat dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya sekarang telah berpindah ke pinggangnya.

"Bisa dibilang." Sungyeol tersenyum.

Myungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Sungyeol, sekali lagi, telah membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Dia merasa menjadi Belle. Jika ia diminta untuk mendiskripsikan isi ruangan itu maka 'Beauty and The Beast' adalah kata yang tepat. Buku-buku tersusun rapih di rak yang panjangnya dari lantai sampai langit-langit, bahkan Sungyeol memiliki tangga beroda yang ia pikir hanya ada di film. Myungsoo secara sekilas melihat buku dari berbagai bahasa. China, Jepang, Inggris, Korea, Perancis, dan Jerman bahkan Latin. Ia tidak terkejut saat mengenali banyak judul dari buku-buku tersebut.

"Wow, kau mengumpulkan semua ini?" Myungsoo bertanya, ia berjalan menuju salah satu bagian rak, di sebelah tangga beroda, dan mengambil sebuah buku secara acak.

Goethe.

Sungyeol mengikutinya, bahunya bersandar di pegangan tangga tersebut.

"Sebagian besar warisan dari ayahku, sisanya aku dapat saat berada di luar negeri."

"Ini hebat. Dan uh aku menyesal soal ayahmu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah lama melupakannya, kami tidak pernah bisa berkomunikasi tanpa salah satu berteriak pada yang lain."

Myungsoo tidak menjawab, ia sendiri tidak dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang dipegangnya, secara hati-hati membukanya dan melihat tulisan Eropa kuno tercetak di kertas yang telah menguning. Myungsoo, yang sehari-hari bekerja dengan buku, merasa ingin mendesah berada di perpustakaan Sungyeol dan memegang buku yang mungkin cetakan lainnya sudah berada di museum dan universitas.

Sungyeol tiba-tiba mendorong tangannya dengan kasar dihadapan wajah Myungsoo, telapaknya bersandar di rak buku disamping Myungsoo. Sungyeol berada di hadapannya, ia terpojok diantara tangga dan rak buku.

"Lakukan itu lagi." Sungyeol semakin mendekat pada Myungsoo, lututnya berada diantara kedua kakinya. Hanya beberapa senti dari penisnya yang tertutup celana. "Atau jangan lakukan jika kau mau makan malam."

Sesaat ia bingung tentang apa yang Sungyeol katakan, tapi jika melihat situasi saat ini mungkin ia memang mendesah saat membuka buku itu.

Myungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, fokusnya terpaku pada Sungyeol saat ini.

"Mungkin nanti. Jika kau mau dengar lebih banyak." Myungsoo berkata dengan sedikit nada menggoda. Sedikit tidak percaya sedang merayu Sungyeol saat ini. Dia melihat Sungyeol menjilat bibirnya kemudian membuat gerakan seperti akan menjambak rambut Myungsoo kebelakang -ia sudah mengantisipasi- tapi Sungyeol malah menekan lututnya ke selangkangan Myungsoo, membuatnya tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Secara refleks Myungsoo menjatuhkan bukunya, tapi Sungyeol berhasil menangkapnya kemudian meletakkan buku itu di pijakan tangga. Myungsoo menunduk saat lengan Sungyeol berada diatas kepalanya, Sungyeol mencondongkan badannya sehingga wajah Myungsoo berada tepat di hadapan dadanya, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sesaat, merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan keras lutut Sungyeol yang masih menekan selangkangannya juga tidak membantu.

"Kau tahu," Tangan Sungyeol berpindah ke pantatnya, meremasnya dengan sangat keras. Myungsoo dapat merasakan dia akan mendapatkan memar disana nantinya, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikannya mendesah secara kasar "mungkin kita harus melewatkan makan malamnya, tapi aku sudah mengorbankan banyak waktu menyiapkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Myungsoo? Karena kau seorang tamu disini kurasa kau yang harus memutuskan."

Masih dengan tangan yang mengenggam pantatnya kini lutut Sungyeol mulai menggesek penisnya dengan perlahan namun penuh tekanan. Myungsoo tidak mendesah, tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol, ia hanya bernafas secara kasar dan meremas jas biru gelap Sungyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Jika ia masih remaja mungkin ia akan orgasme di celananya saat ini juga.

" _Fuck dinner._ "

Myungsoo menarik Sungyeol untuk sebuah ciuman, yang langsung dibalas dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibirnya. Gerakan Sungyeol kasar dan terburu-buru tapi ia tidak keberatan. Ia tidak pernah suka ciuman lembut dan pelan. Myungsoo dapat mendengar deru nafas mereka berdua dengan jelas, tangan Sungyeol yang lain menggenggam erat pada rahangnya mencegah Myungsoo untuk menoleh kearah lain. Hisapannya kuat dan cepat ia hampir tidak bisa membalas ciuman itu, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan terus dijamah oleh Sungyeol, dia mendominasi dan mengontrol seluruh gerakan Myungsoo. Ia hanya bisa berdiri disana, hampir merosot ke lantai jika tidak ada lutut Sungyeol diantara kedua kakinya. Erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya, saliva menetes dari ujung bibirnya, saat ia mulai merasa sulit bernafas Sungyeol menghentikan seluruh gerakannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, cukup untuk melihat keadaan Myungsoo saat ini. Pupilnya melebar, rambutnya berantakan terlihat jelas telah dijambak, wajahnya memerah sampai ke leher dan ia menjilat ujung bibirnya mencoba membersihkan sisa saliva yang ada disana. Sungyeol menyapukan ibu jarinya di permukaan bibir Myungsoo, kemudian dengan kasar memasukkannya ke mulutnya, merasakan gigi taringnya kemudian memaksakan lidah Myungsoo untuk mengulumnya. Jari-jarinya masih berada di rahang Myungsoo, membuatnya tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dengan benar. Lebih banyak saliva menetes keluar, suara decakan basah terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya berkabut karena nafsu namun Myungsoo dapat melihat Sungyeol tersenyum dengan menyeramkan dengan jelas secara tiba-tiba, rasa takut mulai muncul, ia merasa baru saja masuk dalam jeratan setan.

Sungyeol menarik keluar ibu jarinya, memperhatikannya sebentar dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Ia kemudian membersihkannya dengan jilatan cepat dan melepaskan seluruh pegangannya pada Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka menyia-nyiakan makanan kau tahu." Sungyeol tersenyum, suaranya berat saat bicara kemudian ia mengusap lembut rambut Myungsoo dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan penis yang telah sepenuhnya ereksi dan keadaan yang berantakan.

Myungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Astaga_ , pikirnya, _aku baru saja berurusan dengan seorang sadistic_.

.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo menyesap winenya dengan perlahan, ia memperhatikan makanannya yang sudah hampir habis. Sungyeol tidak bercanda saat ia berkata punya sentuhan -atau apapun yang ia bilang waktu itu- saat mengolah daging. Ia bisa merasakannya saat ini, daging domba yang terasa seperti masakan chef dari hotel berbintang. Mereka belum bicara sama sekali. Sungyeol berusaha membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan ringan disana-sini tapi Myungsoo menolak untuk meladeninya, hanya sesekali mengatakan ya dan tidak. Sedikit karena kesal dengan perilakunya tadi dan lebih banyak karena nervous dan takut. Sejak keluar dari perpustakaan Sungyeol terus memperhatikan Myungsoo, baik secara langsung maupun sembunyi-sembunyi dari ekor matanya. Myungsoo tidak suka perhatian namun saat ini ia sedikit membenci dirinya sendiri karena menyukai perhatian menyeramkan yang ditunjukan Sungyeol.

Dia melirik pria dihadapannya, Sunyeol makan dengan tenang dan rapih. Ia tipe orang yang masih terlihat sempurna bahkan saat makan, bagian depan jasnya kusut karena genggaman tangannya. Myungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan. Wajahnya memerah, ia berdehem pelan kemudian menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan lutut Sungyeol di selangkangannya dan ibu jarinya saat memainkan lidahnya. Penisnya terhentak dengan keras saat bayangan itu terlintas di pikirannya, ia menggenggamnya berharap tidak ada ereksi. Sudah cukup berdiam diri di perpustakaan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia menahan erangannya dengan menggingit keras bibirnya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana Myungsoo. Aku punya rencana lain untuk itu."

Myungsoo tersentak, langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas meja makan untuk mematuhi Sungyeol. Ia menggeram saat melihat celananya telah sedikit menonjol, merasa dipermalukan ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Fokusnya kembali pada Sungyeol, pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan itu lagi. Pandangan yang membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya dan ditelanjangi saat itu juga. Seakan seperti ia tahu rahasia terbesarnya dan siap untuk membeberkannya. Myungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan Sungyeol tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ia menggeliat di kursinya, mencoba mencari topik, percakapan ringan, atau apapun, putus asa untuk menghentikan fokus berlebihan Sungyeol pada dirinya.

"Berapa banyak bahasa yang kau kuasai?"

Myungsoo berkata tiba-tiba, secara mental bangga pada dirinya sediri karena suaranya tidak bergetar. Sungyeol sendiri tetap tenang menanggapi pertanyaan mendadak Myungsoo bahkan ia tidak berkedip saat mendengar suaranya.

"Beberapa bahasa dari benua Eropa dan beberapa dari Asia dan jika kau penasaran, aku orang Korea asli tentu saja. Merupakan sebuah kepuasan dapat membaca sebuah buku dalam bahasa aslinya."

"Kau banyak berpindah tempat. Bukan hanya sebentar, tapi untuk waktu yang lama. Logat Koreamu terlalu kaku untuk orang yang hanya sekedar belajar, aku mendengar kau kesulitan mengucapkan suatu kata, aku tebak kau lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa asing daripada bahasa aslimu."

Sungyeol menyampingkan piring kosongnya, menyandarkan sikunya di meja kemudian memandang Myungsoo dengan pandangan terkesan.

"Itu benar, ayahku seorang arsitek pemarah yang selalu tidak puas dengan keadaan suatu tempat. Membuatku terpaksa terus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru."

Sungyeol tersenyum lagi, dan sepertinya kali ini ia sedikit meleleh. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, ada sesuatu di kepalanya yang berteriak bahwa Sungyeol merupakan hal yang berbahaya. Myungsoo meletakkan alat makannya dan menyampingkan piringnya, Sungyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Aku yang akan membantu mencuci piring."

Myungsoo baru akan berdiri dan mengambil piringnya saat Sungyeol kembali membuka suara.

"Duduk Myungsoo, habiskan."

"Uh aku makan banyak salad dalam porsi be-"

"Habiskan." Sungyeol berkata lagi. Nadanya tajam dan tegas. Myungsoo terdiam. Ia kembali duduk dan memandang ragu kearahnya.

"Habiskan." Ia mengulangi "Tidak sopan jika kau tidak menghargai kerja keras dari tuan rumah."

"Aku tidak, uh," Myungsoo masih menatapnya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan jadi ia mengunggu Sungyeol mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Dengan tetap diam, Sungyeol membuat gestur dengan tangannya. Menyuruh Myungsoo untuk melanjutkan makan. Myungsoo mengambil kembali pisau dan garpunya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau saja menuruti perkataan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Myungsoo selesai dengan cepat, ia bahkan menghabiskan wine di gelasnya meskipun kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia tidak akan bisa menyetir jika terus seperti ini. Sungyeol mengambil piringnya, menyuruh Myungsoo tetap duduk sementara ia mengambilkan dessert.

 _Chocolate mousse._

Huh, dia bisa bertahan lama jika setiap hari seperti ini.

Mereka bicara ringan tentang satu sama lain. Sungyeol, seberapapun menyeramkannya, adalah seorang _conversationalist_ yang menyenangkan. Myungsoo mendapati dirinya menikmati ini, perpaduan antara alkohol dan coklat membuatnya sepenuhnya melupakan rasa takut yang tadi sempat singgah dalam dirinya.

"Seorang pasien pernah terlalu terbawa emosi saat sedang melakukan sesi denganku, dia menangis kemudian memuntahkan makanannya di sepatuku. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Myungsoo mendengus pelan, ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan Sungyeol lengkap dengan three-pieces-suits nya terpaku memandang sepatunya tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku mendapatkan nickname puppy saat di sekolah."

Myungsoo tiba-tiba berkata, ia sendiri kaget kenapa ia memberitahukannya. Ia mencoba lari dari nickname itu selama bertahun-tahun bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu kekasihnya tentang itu. Namun sekarang malah menyambutnya seperti seorang teman lama. Wajahnya memerah, mencoba mencari cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat ia menatap Sungyeol, jelas sekali dia tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Uhm, aku bahkan tidak tahu dari mana asalnya nickname itu." Myungsoo melanjutkan, ia berfikir jika tidak bisa lari maka lebih baik diteruskan.

Sungyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah Myungsoo. Badannya ia condongkan sehingga membuat Myungsoo merasaka setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya.

"Cocok untukmu. Kurasa aku tahu darimana nama itu."

"Uhh?" Myungsoo memandangnya, tangannya masih tetap di meja tidak berani melakukan apapun. Ia akan ingat untuk tidak berurusan dengan orang seperti Sungyeol lagi di masa depan.

"Katakan, apa rambutmu selalu sepanjang ini."

"Tidak juga, aku bukan anak kuliahan lagi. Aku harus menjaga penampilan."

"Sebelum masa kuliah kalau begitu."

"Uhh, mungkin pernah lebih panjang."

"Apa kau masih ingin tahu asal nickname itu?"

"Ya?"

"Semua orang bisa melihat jika kau kikuk Myungsoo, kau selalu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti anjing kecil baru saja dibentak oleh pemiliknya saat aku menggodamu. Dan, mungkin kau harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak berkedip seperti itu jika tidak mau ada orang jahat yang punya niat buruk mendekatimu."

Myungsoo tidak sadar jika ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya dengan cepat, mulutnya setengah terbuka untuk mengambil nafas lebih banyak. Sungyeol benar-benar punya keahlian untuk mengintimidasi orang lain.

"Apa kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka? Orang jahat dengan niat buruk?"

"Normalnya? Tidak. Saat ini? oh, percayalah aku mungkin lebih sadis dari mereka. Aku sedikit penasaran, apa kau juga mengeluarkan suara seperti anak anjing saat sedang seks?"

Tangan kiri Sungyeol menyusup ke tengkuknya, mengusap rambut-rambut disana dengan penuh tekanan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan erangan yang memalukan.

"Ikuti aku Myungsoo, lewat sini."

.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo tidak bisa menahan rengekan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya telah basah karena keringat, ia dapat melihat bulir-bulir bening menetes dari ujung poninya ke bantal abu-abu milik Sungyeol di bawahnya. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siku kiri dan kedua lututnya menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam dan mengocok penisnya secara tidak teratur, berusaha untuk mendapatkan orgasme secepat mungkin. Desahan tidak jelas berkali-kali ia suarakan.

"Yeol-ug," Myungsoo merintih, "Aku ingin… oh, God."

Sungyeol tidak menghiraukan rintihannya, lidahnya sibuk menjilati lubang anus Myungsoo. Setiap sapuan dari lidah lebarnya seperti menarik dan menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk meminta lebih dan lebih. Ia menahan kedua pipih pantatnya dengan kasar, mencoba membuka ruang sebanyak mungkin untuk melihat lubang anusnya yang pink. Ia menggertakkan giginya di pinggiran anus itu, menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke lubang yang terbuka secara cepat, mencoba mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin suara memalukan yang Myungsoo keluarkan. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Myungsoo mendorong ke belakang, mengarahkan pantatnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungyeol. Sebuah permohonan bisu agar Sungyeol melakukannya lagi. Tapi Sungyeol tidak menurutinya ia malah menjauhkan wajahnya dari pantat Myungsoo, memperhatikan bagaimana mereka memerah karena genggaman tangannya. Ia menampar pantat yang sudah memerah itu dengan kasar, pikirannya licik.

Ia menarik Myungsoo ke belakang beralih agar duduk dalam dekapannya, Sungyeol masih memakai celana biru gelap dan kemeja putih yang sudah sebagian tidak terkancing lagi. Myungsoo telah telanjang sedari tadi, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh kaki Sungyeol agar tetap terbuka lebar dan terangkat di udara. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya udara di ruangan itu menyapu anusnya yang terbuka dan basah karena lube dan saliva Sungyeol, kocokan pada penisnya berhenti tapi tetap tidak melepaskannya. Ia merasa sangat malu saat sadar dengan posisinya.

Sungyeol mengecup pipi dan lehernya berkali-kali, ia menyapukan hidungnya pada otot tempat dimana leher dan bahunya bertemu. Bitemark yang ia buat disana telah berubah warna menjadi biru dan merah, masih ada darah kering di sekitarnya. Sungyeol menyeringai saat Myungsoo mendesis kesakitan saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Sungyeol.." Myungsoo mendesah, tangannya kembali mengocok penisnya yang kini telah berwarna merah gelap dan meneteskan precum secara terus-menerus.

"Shhh, Myungsoo, jadilah anak baik, lepaskan penis kecil itu, kita akan mengurusnya nanti." Sungyeol melihat dengan tatapan puas saat Myungsoo terisak namun tetap menuruti perkatannya.

Ia melirik botol lube di sebelahnya, namun sesegera itu juga berubah pikiran, masih ada hal lain yang dapat digunakan sebagai lube.

"Buka mulutmu."

Sungyeol berkata, tiga jari ia sodorkan di depan mulut Myungsoo. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas hangatnya. Myungsoo membeku melihat ketiga jari itu, tangan Sungyeol sangat lebar dan jarinya juga panjang ia menoleh untuk melihat mata Sungyeol mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menenangkan rasa takut dalam dirinya. Namun, yang ia temukan hanya sepasang mata gelap milik Sungyeol yang terlihat dingin dan jahat.

"Myungsoo?"

Namanya memang diucapkan sebagai pertanyaan tapi ia masih bisa mendengar nada paksaan di dalamnya. Myungsoo kembali menatap jari-jari itu, ia menelan keraguannya dan menjilati dengan pelan ketiganya.

Sungyeol melihat bagaimana Myungsoo melihat jarinya seperti seekor anak kucing, ia menghembuskan nafas berat dari hidungnya sambil tersenyum setan.

Setelah merasa sedikit yakin, Myungsoo kemudian mengulum ujung ketiga jari Sungyeol, salivanya mengalir dengan deras, ia menghisap-hisap kecil dan memainkan lidahnya diantara jari-jari tersebut. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan namun Sungyeol tidak sabaran dan memaksa memasukkan jarinya, pangkal jarinya menempel pada bibir bawah Myungsoo sementara ia memainkan lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya. Lebih banyak saliva keluar dari mulutnya, Myungsoo merasa ingin muntah, ia sangat tergoda untuk menggigit jari-jari Sungyeol tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sungyeol berhenti dan marah padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungyeol melakukan hal itu sesukanya.

Sungyeol menarik keluar jarinya, memperhatikan bagaimana benang saliva terhubung antara jari tengah dan bibirnya, Myungsoo terbatuk kemudian menarik nafas panjan dan mengusap air matanya. Sungyeol sempat merasa khawatir tapi saat melihat penisnya tetap ereksi rasa khawatir itu lenyap secepat ia datang.

"Bilang padaku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"Apa kau akan berhenti?"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan pindah posisi."

Myungsoo mendengus, tangan Sungyeol kembali menahan kedua pipih pantatnya, kedua kakinya masih ditahan oleh Sungyeol sehingga dia harus membungkuk sedikit untuk meraih pantatnya.

Sungyeol mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya, berputar secara perlahan dan masuk sampai tulang buku jarinya yang ke tiga. Ia membuat gerakan keluar masuk secara cepat, suara decakan antar kulit terdengar samar, tertutup oleh suara desahan keras milik Myungsoo.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Myungsoo melakukan anal sex, kali ini terasa seperti pertama kalinya. Saat jari Sungyeol masuk, rasanya tidak sakit, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun Sungyeol yang seorang dokter bedah dapat langsung menemukan prostatnya. Sungyeol tidak menyiakan banyak waktu, ia langsung menusuk-nusuk tepat di tempat itu. Myungsoo merasa rasa nikmat seketika menjalar dari tulang punggung ke ujung jari dan penisnya. Punggungnya melengkung dan ia tidak tahan untuk menggulung jari-jari kakinya karena getaran yang terlalu intens. Ia merasakan tangan Sungyeol yang lain meraba dadanya secara cepat, kedua jarinya menemukan nipple kirinya kemudian mencubitnya secara pelan. Myungsoo mendesah keras, jari tengah Sungyeol tidak berhenti menganiaya prostatnya sedangkan cubitan pada nipplenya semakin keras bahkan makin menarik-narik nipple itu secara kasar. Myungsoo tahu ia sangat sensitive disana, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat membuat wajah, leher, dan dadanya memerah. Air mata menggenang di kedua matanya ia menarik-narik lengan Sungyeol mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu dari nipplenya, kukunya yang tumpul menancap dengan keras membuat bentuk bulan sabit tertanam di lengan itu. Myungsoo mendesah tertahan dengan keras kemudian terisak.

Sungyeol memperhatikan reaksi Myungsoo, ia menghentikan seluruh gerakan tangannya namun tidak memindahkannya. Ia memilin lagi nipple Myungsoo kali ini dengan lebih banyak tekanan, ia mendengar sebuah isakan tadi dan ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu jika Myungsoo merasa kesakitan ereksinya akan langsung menghilang biasanya itu yang terjadi pada orang normal. Ia mendengar Myungsoo menggerang kemudian- oh, dia terisak. Lagi.

"Sungyeol.. hiks.."

Myungsoo mendongak memandang Sungyeol. Matanya terbuka lebar dan berkaca-kaca jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan bibirnya bengkak dan bergetar karena terlalu keras digigit.

" _Stop, stop please it hurt._ "

 _"_ _What hurt?"_

"Sungyeol…"

"Hmm?"

" _Let me cum, please please…"_

 _"_ _You will Myungsoo, don't worry. Just not right now."_

Myungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sudah selama ini dan Sungyeol belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menyelesaikan akan segera mengakhirinya. Ia ingin meraih penisnya lagi tapi Sungyeol terus-menerus menangkap tangannya. Sungyeol tidak mengijinkanya. Ia ingin menangis, rasanya sakit sekali. Ia merasa hanya dengan beberapa kocokan lagi dan dia akan orgasme, sekecil apapun sentuhan terasa berkali-kali lipat saat ini. Jika ia tidak boleh melakukannya sendiri maka ia akan membuat Sungyeol yang melakukannya.

"Yeol…"

Myungsoo mengangkat pinggangnya mencoba menyuntuhkan prostatnya pada jari Sungyeol lagi.

 _"_ _More please, let me come, let me come please.."_

Sungyeol menyeringai, ia memang menunggu Myungsoo untuk memohon. Ia mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

" _Only because you ask so nicely."_

Sungyeol tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuat Myungsoo kembali bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya. Jari tengahnya yang keluar keran pergerakan tadi dimasukan kembali pada anusnya ia melengkungkan jarinya hingga menemukan prostatnya.

"Ahh.."

"Tahan dirimu Myungsoo, ini baru awal."

Sungyeol menusuk-nusuk tempat itu beberapa kali kemudian menariknya sedikit untuk membuka ruang untuk jari yang lain. Ia menyelipkan jari manisnya masuk, kemudian membuka gerakan seperti menggunting dan dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Sungyeol.. akh..."

"Shhh."

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sambil mencoba menahan erangan, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana otot-otot anusnya meremas jari-jari itu. Ia dapat mendengar Sungyeol menggeram di atasnya kemudian tangannya yang lain memanjakan kepala penisnya dengan perlahan. Ia mendesah keras.

"Move, move, move, pleaseplease hiks…" tenggorokanya tercekat, ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggerakan pantatnya ke arah Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menurutinya, ia menusuk prostat Myungsoo dengan ketiga jarinya tangan lainnya mengocok penisnya seirama dengan gerakan jarinya. Myungsoo sendiri tidak bisa menahan dirinya, desahan dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari, sikunya sudah tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya akibat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Myungsoo hanya bisa meremas seprei dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal Sungyeol, mencoba menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin. Ia akan segera orgasme, otot perutnya menegang dan testisnya terasa penuh. Sungyeol juga menyadari hal ini, ia mengocok penis Myungsoo dengan lebih cepat dan lebih lama menyentuhkan jarinya ke prostat Myungsoo. Myungso mendesah dengan keras, ia dapat meraskan air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Hanya sedetik menuju klimaks Sungyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menggenggam penis Myungsoo dengan keras. Myungsoo seketika tersentak.

"No no nonono Sungyeol hiks hiks…"

"Hmm?"

"Sungyeol.. akh.."

Myungsoo mengusap air matanya ia sudah sangat dekat tadi, ia mencoba menggerakan penisnya yang digenggam Sungyeol namun Sungyeol malah makin meremasnya dengan keras. Myungsoo berteriak, wajahnya memerah dan saliva menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Ia menoleh mencoba menatap wajah Sungyeol.

" _Don't stop, please, don't do this to me Sungyeol please.. please…"_

"Hm? Tanganku pegal kau tahu. Dan jika aku tidak berhenti, Myungsoo, maka hal ini akan segera berakhir. Kita berdua tidak menginginkan hal itu bukan?"

 _"_ _It hurts.. please I can't.. I'll do anything."_ Myungsoo mengedipkan matanya, membuat lebih banyak air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam lengan Sungyeol yang masih meremas keras penisnya.

 _"_ _You want to cum that much huh?"_

 _"_ _Yes, please let me.. Sungyeol it hurts so much.."_

"Baiklah, kau boleh klimaks Myungsoo, hanya jika kau menggosokkan penis menyedihkan itu ke seprei. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sama sekali begitu pula kau. Aku tetap akan menyentuh prostatmu tentu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Akan ku lakukan. Akan ku lakukan." Myungsoo menjawab tanpa berpikir. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan benar-benar akan melakukan apapun yang Sungyeol katakan.

Sungyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya, ia tidak percaya Myungsoo akan jatuh sedalam ini. "Bagus, itu bagus." Sungyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Myungsoo kemudian memasukkan jarinya kembali ke lubang anusnya. "Kau bisa mulai kapan saja."

Myungsoo menarik nafas, ia melebarkan kakinya agar penisnya dapat menyentuh seprei, punggungnya melengkung dan gerakannya di tumpu oleh sikunya. Akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan bantal namun Myungsoo tidak berani bertanya pada Sungyeol dan membuatnya melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan lagi.

Sungyeol menggerakan jarinya dan Myungsoo kembali merasakan rasa nikmat merambat ke seluruh tubunya, nipplenya kembali merasakan sakit karena pilinan kasar Sungyeol. Ia hanya bisa menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan cepat berharap ini akan segera selesai. Setiap gesekan antara penis dan seprei membawa semakin dekat, hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai ia dapat merasakan bagian bawah perutnya kembali menegang.

Sungyeol memperhatikan Myungsoo, saat ia rasa dia semakin dekat, Sungyeol mengentikan gerakannya dan hanya menekan prostatnya tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya. Myungsoo berteriak, Sungyeol memutuskan untuk menggenggam penisnya saat cairan sperma membasahi seprei dan perutnya. Mengocoknya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan sperma.

Myungsoo langsung ambruk, Sungyeol masih memegang penisnya yang terasa sangat sensitive. Ia merengek sambil menatap Sungyeol. Sebuah permohonan bisu agar ia mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"Lelah?" Sungyeol bertanya, Myungsoo tidak menjawab ia sangat ingin tidur saat ini.

"Tidurlah Myungsoo, saat kau bangun akan ada banya hal yang harus di bicarakan." Myungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, di satu sisi ia ingin Sungyeol memeluknya saat ia tidur di sisi lain ia tahu bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup matanya tanpa memikirkan apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sungyeol memperhatikan Myungsoo yang mulai terlelap, ia mencium bibirnya dengan lembut kemudian menyelimutinya, penisnya sendiri masih ereksi dan terasa sakit tapi Sungyeol dapat menahan diri, ia hanya ingin Myungsoo yang menyentuhnya. Ia ingin melihat Myungsoo tersedak dan tercekik karena penisnya. Baru sesudah dia menangis dan memohon agar Sungyeol berhenti ia akan menyetubuhi Myungsoo sampai ia tidak akan bisa berdiri dari tempat tidur keesokan harinya. Tapi saat ini, ia akan membiarkan Myungsoo tidur. Dan oh, Sungyeol sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk membiarkannya pergi.

…..

Author's note :

I hate writing porn, I'm more into the kinky shit but well... sequel, maybe?

Anw, akhirnya author bukan anak SMA lagi yassss!1!1


End file.
